He always said we'd meet in a coffe shop
by yours.to.hold
Summary: AtemuxYuugi AU. Jou's convinced Yuugi is gay, Yuugi wishes his friends and grandfather would just leave him alone about it. And then he meets Atemu, who he most certainly does NOT like.
1. Chapter 1

Okay just some weird idea that popped into my head while in Barnes and Noble... I think it turned out okay.

I'd like to give credit to Holly for being my Beta for this. She said I should make it into a full story. I mighnt. Just keep in mind that will probably take awhile because I have other things I need to work on.

DISCLAIMER: How many friendship speeches are there in the show? Yeah. I can't write those. If Yu-Gi-Oh belonged to anyone I knew it wouldn't be me it'd be Holly who can write them. Alas last I checked she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh either. Which sucks, I could've bribed her into giving it to me. Whatever, read and review!

* * *

"I am not!"

Jou rolled his eyes at me and my frustration grew. He just didn't believe me no matter how many times I denied it. "Seriously Yug. You're small, cute, don't appear to be interested in girls, and had a weird fascination with leather. Just admit it, you're gay."

"I am not! seriously Jou, how many times do I have to tell you?! I am not, and never will be, gay!" I avoided the whole girl issue, just because I didn't happen to like any of the girls in our school didn't mean anything, and it certainly didn't make me gay! Anyways, I didn't like any of the boys either.

Jou just rolled his eyes again. I swear he's going to get dizzy soon. Actually when you think about it that way it almost makes me want him to roll his eyes more, he deserves a headache at least half as bad as the one he's giving me. "Whatever. Deny it all you want but someday you'll meet some guy in a coffee shop and all your denial will go out the window."

I gave up, throwing my arms up in the air and walking away. I made a mental note to myself to avoid coffee shops. I didn't think it would be that hard.

XxXx

I swung my arms happily as I entered the bookshop. It was absolutely freezing outside and I welcomed the warmth. I absolutely adored this shop. It was full of books and even had a little coffee shop-like cafe in the center.I decided to grab a few books and order some hot cocoa, there was no reason to hurry home. I skipped off happily to dig through the shelves before I paused, realizing the flaws in my plans. I was completely sworn off coffee shops. Not that I needed to avoid them to prove Jou wrong... I growled slightly in frustration, deciding to honor the pact I made with myself and go straight home after I got a few books.

I walked over to a random bookshelf and started looking. I didn't have anything particular I was looking for but I had all day to look so that didn't worry me.

Though I was getting slightly frustrated when an hour had passed and I only had three books. As much as I loved it, I just wasn't good at picking out books. I just couldn't tell anything from the summaries. Would I like it? Hate it? It was downright impossible to tell!

I sighed, pulling another book from the shelf and barely reading the summary before just sticking it on top of the other three. I was getting too frustrated to really care all that much anymore. I headed for the counter, giving one last regretful look to the coffee shop as I paid for my books. Shaking my head slightly I took the bag the cashier handed me and walked over to the door. I pushed it open and felt the cold air hit me. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the unpleasant walk home. When I stepped out of the doorway I groaned as I felt something wet hit me. I looked up, it was snowing. Small soft snowflakes were drifting down from the sky. Perfect, just perfect. It wasn't suppose to be cold enough to snow! It wasn't THIS bad when I left the game shop so I didn't bother to grab my coat. I'd figured it wasn't worth it. This sucked, it completely sucked. I glanced behind me at the store that was welcoming me to come back in and follow through with my original plan. I hesitated, remembering my promise. I didn't like to lie...

Oh this is ridiculous! It's just a small shop in the book store! It wasn't even a real coffee shop for Ra's sake! And it was a silly promise anyways. Going into a coffee shop wasn't going to suddenly make me gay! There was no reason not to go inside and warm up. I almost laughed at how ridiculous I was being.

The decision made I turned abrubtly and hurried into the store, sighing in content as soon as I got out of the cold air. I was finally warm again and the prospect of an even warmer cup of hot chocolate while reading made me almost start to skip. Almost. I wasn't in THAT good a mood. That only happened when I was hanging out with my friends. I think it weirded them out the first few times, but they're used to it now. So ALMOST skipping I went up to the counter -there was no line as it was the afternoon and most people were at work, the joy of weekends- and ordered. I waited patiently until I got it and then went to sit at one of the many open tables. Plopping down on the chair I grabbed a random book from my bag and settled down.

I had barely started the second chapter when it happened. Someone spoke to me.

"Hello."

I glanced around in confusion, noticing that, while the shop had gotten more crowded while I was distracted, there were still plenty of open tables. I turned my attention to the boy standing in front of me. "H-hi." I could barely get the words out. He looked around my age and weirdly similar to me, he had the same hair and everything. Only his features were sharper and he had startling crimson eyes, it was his eyes that got me. Catching and holding my attention. I felt heat rise to my face as our eyes locked. I shook my head slightly, breaking the eye contact. What was wrong with me?

A slightly awkward silence followed. Finally he broke it. "Ermm... Hi..." The rest came out in a rush. "I'm sorry. I just noticed that you had the same hair as I do and I just came over to say hi 'cause I didn't think anyone had the same hair I do. My friends all make fun of me for it." The last statement was said with a slight air of annoyance and I had to laugh, my friends all made fun of my hair too. It could get quite annoying.

I noticed that he was still standing awkwardly in front of the small table. "You can sit down it you want. I don't mind." I emphasized my point by closing my book and sticking it under the table. Failing to notice until after I did so that I hadn't put a bookmark in it. oh well, I wasn't that far anyway.

Now that the initial shook was gone I actually felt comfortable around him. He just gave off the air of a nice person.

He gave me a small smile and sat down across from me. "Alright."

I'm glad he stayed.

Jou always said we'd meet in a coffee shop. And now I'd met him.

"I'm Yuugi."

Not that that means anything.

His smile only got bigger. "Atemu."

It's not like I... love him...or anything...

After all, I'm not gay.

* * *

A/N Please review! This started as a oneshot but Holly said to make it a full story. What, dear reader, do you think? Please tell me which of the following I should do:

1. leave it as is.

2. Write a second oneshot from Yami's POV. (I already have an idea for this)

3. Do as Holly says and make it a story. (Don't really have any ideas at the moment but that's okay. I could probably do it if people want me to)

Please tell me what you think. Even if that's all you do in your review I don't mind. I myself never know what to write in reviews...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers, do not kill me, thank you.

I know it's been awhile, but my policy is that I no longer post things until they are finished. This is typed and everything, it just needs to be edited (by me, I have no beta) and posted. So really, there is no reason for it not to be updated regularly. This is a story with... I forger now... 5 (?) chapters, it's pretty short but it was really just supposed to be a oneshot so... yeah. This isn't my best writing, this story was more my humorous, light, relief so all concrit will be helpful for the dramatic stuff I'm really serious about.

Any thanks you have goes to Katara Falcon for the review she send me which made me stop slacking, sometime I really just need that, I read one review, see the enthusiasm and tell myself to write. So I did, I finished to story. I should update about one a week. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. ^.^

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

My phone rang and I frowned. "Sorry Atemu. Give me a sec." I dug the phone out of my pocket and tried to figure out who'd be calling me. "Hello?"

"Yuugi, do you have any idea what time it is?" I recognized my grandfather's slightly irritated voice.

I thought about it for a minute. "No grandpa. Why?"

I could hear him sigh and I wondered if that was the answer he was expecting. "Yuugi, it's late. I'm closing the game shop soon and I was wondering where you were."

That made me pause for a moment. How long had I been talking to Atemu? "I'm sorry grandpa. I was talking to Atemu and I guess I just lost track of time…" Like really lost track. How did we hold that long of a conversation anyways? It seems weird, I just met the guy and already had the longest conversation I've ever had in my life.

"Who's Atemu?"

I glanced over at him. He was looking to the side as if he wasn't listening but I could see him smirking slightly and knew he was. Well fine then. "A guy I met today at the coffee shop." Oops. I wasn't supposed to admit that this was a coffee shop. At least, not to myself.

"The coffee shop?"

"Yeah." I grinned and looked at Atemu again. "He was pathetic and lonely so he came to talk to me."

Atemu turned to glare at me. "I was not pathetic and lonely!" He was practically shouting and I'm sure Grandpa could hear him over the phone. He paused when he took in my expression, it was probably somewhere around a triumphant grin. "Shit."

"Well anyways Grandpa. I'll head home then. Sorry to make you worry."

"It's fine. I'll see you soon then."

"Yep. Bye." I hung up and stuck the phone back into my pocket. When I glanced up at Atemu he was still glaring at me. Sadly for him I already knew him well enough not to be afraid. He seemed to realize it too for he soon gave up. "That was my grandpa." As if he didn't already know. "I really should be getting home."

He nodded. "Yeah. I didn't realize how late it got." So it was the same for him too. Huh. So much for at least one of us being responsible. "I'm sure someone's wondering where I am. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Bakura said he was going to stop by today… oops."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Bakura's the homicidal maniac right?" It shocked me to learn that one of his best friends is a psycho. I don't know how he deals with it.

He rolled his eyes slightly but a small smile was playing across his lips. "I suppose you could call him that." He stood up and I followed suit, groaning slightly at how stiff I was. Note to self; try not to have conversations several hours long, without moving, in uncomfortable chairs. "I really should make sure he's not too angry. I do like the whole living part of life."

"Really?" We were now walking to the door together. "I always thought it was highly overrated."

We were outside now and he stopped, "Which way do you live?" I pointed to the right. "I'll walk you home."

I studied him for a minute, guessing from the way he said it he didn't live in the same direction. "You don't have to."

He shrugged, walking ahead of me so I couldn't see his face. "I know."

I felt a grin spread across my face. "Thanks." I skipped the rest of the way to the game shop with Atemu.

XxXx

He looked impressed when we stopped in front of the game shop. "This is where you live?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. "Yes. My grandpa owns the shop."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah." And in that split second I made a decision. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Bakura's busy."

That made me happy. "Would you want to come and hang out with me and my friends then?" I wasn't looking forward to hanging out with my friends as much as normal and wouldn't have minded just hanging out with Atemu but that seemed rude and I didn't want to have to listen to Anzu's hour long friendship speech that would likely ensue if I cancelled on them.

He studied me for a moment. "Are you sure?"

I thought about it for a minute so that'd he'd know the answer was true. I saw no reason Jou or Honda would mind and Anzu would most likely just rant for awhile about how great it is to make new friends.

Actually it would probably freak Atemu out. All the more reason. I grinned in anticipation. "Yep."

He shrugged. "Alright. What time?"

"We're meeting here at noon." It was our normal time since Jou and Honda both insisted that time didn't exist on weekends until it involved food.

He smiled again. "Alright. I'll be here. Bye Aibou!" I waved at him as he left and by the time I had raised my hand to knock on the door it was already open. Big surprise, my grandpa had been watching us.

"Was that Atemu?" I could tell that he liked him and retuned the smile he gave me.

"Yeah."

He looked at me for a minute as if searching me for something before shrugging. "I approve."

It was only when I got upstairs that I wondered what he meant by that. I mean… surely he didn't think…

I rolled my eyes and decided that he talks to Jou too much. They probably had my entire future all planned out… which is an extremely creepy thought. I mean, this is Jou and my grandpa we're talking about…

XxXx

Unlike most of my other friends I actually liked getting up early. It came in handy when I had to drag myself up for school but seeing as it was only Sunday I didn't really have to worry about that yet. So instead I take a long shower and then sat on my bed to read for awhile.

I've conveniently forgotten to call any of my friends and tell them about Atemu so I won't have to deal with them until later. Hopefully Atemu isn't too late or I'll have to listen to Jou go on and on about how I like him or something. Really, I need more mature friends, or at least one's that aren't so obsessed with me being gay…

"Yuugi!" Speaking of friends… "Atemu's here!" My grandpa called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I glanced over at my clock while I put my book away. 12:00 exactly, wow, he's good. Usually the only one on time is Anzu and she's learned that 'on time' is usually ten minutes late when you were waiting for Jou and Honda. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and very nearly ran into Atemu at the bottom. I was able to stop just before I hit him. "Hello!"

He smiled slightly in response. "Hi. You look surprised to see me." He observed. "You did say noon, didn't you?"

"Yep. I guess I'm just not used to people being on time…"

He laughed. "I know what you mean. I count myself lucky if Bakura even shows up at all."

"He's not shown up before?" That surprised me slightly.

He shrugged. "Well, no; but I keep waiting for it to happen."

There was a knock at the door and I frowned. "I'll get it." I opened the door to see Anzu and none other than Jou and Honda standing behind her, though they looked half awake at most. Okay… what the hell is going on? I think the world is coming to an end or something.

She grinned. "Surprise!" And despite the fact that I invited them, it was. "I dragged Jou and Honda out of bed so we wouldn't be late for once."

"Wow. Great job." I can't imagine how hard it would be to do that. I would likely give up halfway through. I'm guessing that several duel monsters cards were threatened, for Jou at least.

She frowned, looking past me into the hall. "Who's that?"

I didn't have to look to know who she was talking about but did anyways. Atemu had followed me from the stairs and was standing behind me in the living room. I turned back to Anzu. "Umm, surprise?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is he your boyfriend?" I really truly and definitely need new friends. Jou had perked up at the word 'boyfriend' and was now trying to see past Anzu and me into the house.

"No, Anzu. This is Atemu. He's a new friend." I was tempted to stress the word friend but decided against it. I'm pretty sure if I did I'd get the whole 'you protest too much' thing. They'd likely think I was just in denial. Which I'm not.

Jou finally pushed past Anzu and was staring at Atemu with a small smile on his face. I knew what he was going to ask and immediately started plotting ways to murder him. "So... where did you meet him?" I can't answer him without lying so I don't. Stab. Poison. Decapitate. "Yuug'?" Drown. Beat. Dismember.

"The coffee shop at the book store." Jou's face breaks out in a huge grin. I can't believe Atemu just said that. He didn't know, sure... but _still_! Jou spent the rest of the walk to the mall asking questions. 'So what did you order? How did you meet? Are you going to start going out soon?' I nearly killed Jou for that last one and Atemu gave me a few weird looks. I'm going to have to explain and apologize to him later _without_ Jou there. I've decided that Jou really is out to get me.

It really wasn't all that surprising when we stopped at Burger world for lunch. We barely ever went anywhere else. Not that I minded of course, I absolutely adored burgers. Maybe not as much as ice cream or chocolate or chocolate on ice cream.

Seriously, I can't think of anything better than vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Except… maybe if you added some caramel…? Why is it that that sounds good, but caramel ice cream with the same just sounds weird? Is it because you don't normally put stuff on flavored ice cream?

"Probably. It sounds weird to me too." I blinked and looked up to see Atemu looking at me, the corners of his mouth lifted slightly in an almost smile. Knowing him as well as I do I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Umm… what?"

His mouth twitched and I could tell he was highly amused. "Carmel Ice cream, or any flavored ice cream for that matter, with stuff on it. It sounds weird."

I felt my face turn bright red. How much of that ice cream monologue had been out loud exactly? I mean, at least he didn't let me go on any further and ramble about sprinkles and how nobody actually likes to eat sprinkles 'cause they don't taste that good but people eat them anyways because they look pretty. Especially if you get little shaped ones… And here I go Monologueing, again. Wow, I _am_ an idiot.

"Actually I think it's kind of cute. And yes, sprinkles are gross." When I look up Atemu is actually grinning and I can hear my other friends barely concealed laughter. I really do need to stop with the whole Monologueing out loud on accident thing. It's getting rather embarrassing to say the least. "I can tell. Your face it the most lovely shade of red."

I groaned and clapped my hands over my mouth this time before I yelled at myself for my own stupidity.

If possible I was likely an even deeper shade of red, my face felt like it was on fire. Of course, it was red pearly from embarrassment. It had nothing to do with the fact that he called something I did cute.

I removed my hands from my mouth and immediately occupied it with eating the rest of my burger. I reasoned that if I was eating then I would have no time to keep blabbing all my thoughts.

* * *

[A/N] Not much to say, like I said, this story is sort of short and silly... Please review! See the outline below if you want to give concrit but don't know where to start or what to touch on, anything specific I'm wondering about I will ask about there. It would really help if you touched at least a few of the concrit points... but you don't have to. I'm trying to help us both.

**Optional review outline:**

My favorite part/line was (why?):

My least favorie part/line was (why):

The point of view worked/ did not work:

It needs more: Suggestions= Desciptions out of dialouge or anything like that...

I was confused at some parts and would like clarified more: Anything you think needs more explaining

View overall: Get your procrastinating ass in gear and actually write more because I want to see more (better?) from you, or (in a nice way please) I'm not a fan of you're style and this is why [Explanition would be nice!]

I found the fact that you made a review outline to be: Honest truth, were you happy to have something to follow and know what I'm looking for or did it piss you off?

Other: Feel free to rant about whatever you want! Hell, tell me about your life for all I care, you're helping me out, I'm willing to listen and respond to anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, you people are great so I decided to post this one today… I'm apparently not very good at not posting when people review… damn I give in easy… -pout- Again, it's short and kind of silly… And I guess I was wrong, it's only four chapters so the next one is the end. Like I said, short story.

Anyways, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing!

_**

* * *

**_

When I finally got to my locker Monday morning Jou was already waiting by it. Which really says something about how late I was. If Jou of all people beat me somewhere, I was really late. This, of course, had nothing to do with the fact that I'd stayed up till around three AM talking to Atemu online. Because I didn't. I went to bed at a reasonable hour like a good kid. So there.

"Hey Jou." I greet him as I twirl the lock to the 35 and put in my locker combination.

"Hey Yuug'!"

I get my books and then wait. No comment about Atemu or how tired I am. No 'insert sexual joke here'. Is Jou sick?

I wait a little longer. Nothing. This is starting to get scary. That's it, I'm going in. "Um… Jou? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep! Fine! Why?" The better question is why he looks like he'd trying not to smirk…

"Well… it's just… usually first thing in the morning you ask if I saw any hot guys on my way to school; and anytime I look tired you ask why while implying that you thought I'd hooked up with some hot guy for the night. It'd oddly creepy that you're not. Don't get me wrong, it is really nice, just not like you at all."

"Why?" The smirk I was sure was there broke out across his face. "Is there a reason I should be asking? Have something to tell me do ya Yuug'?"

Well I guess I walked right in to that one. "No Jou. You've just always struck me as a creature of habit and suddenly you decided not to bug me to death today. It was weird is all."

He shrugged. "All jokes aside, Yuug'; I've decided you're right."

"Uh… what?" He's actually… admitting to be wrong about something?

A nod. "Yeah. I guess… I've just realized that maybe you're not gay. I mean, you say you aren't so… maybe it's time I trusted your judgment."

"What?!" Okay, what the hell is wrong with Jou?

He frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still okay with it if you are gay. I've just realized that there's a chance I'm wrong and it isn't fair of me to keep 'bugging you to death' everyday. It's not like I have anything against straight people or anything."

"Mai would be glad to hear that." He actually blushed.

He shrugged it off though he still looked kind of flustered. "Anyways, I decided I'm going to be extra nice today! Not only am I going to believe you and leave you alone, I'm going to get you a girlfriend!"

All I can do is stare at him in shock. How exactly is that leaving me alone? "You're what?!"

He ignore me and waved frantically at a girl with long blonde hair held in pigtails that was a ways down the hall. "Hey! Rebecca!"

She ran down the hall towards us and straight up to Jou with a hopeful look. "Did he say yes?"

Someone. Shoot. Me. Now.

He shook his head. "I haven't asked him yet."

"Oh." She rounded on me. "Well? Will you go out with me?"

Quick, Yuugi! Stall for time. "Uh..."

The bell rang. "Oh! Sorry! I'll talk to you later; I have to get to class! Don't want to be late!" I rushed past the both of them down the hall and to my History class.

That really was close. Sadly I am going to have to answer her later. Maybe I can get Jou to do it for me… As rude as that is. I don't really want to see her face when I turn her down.

I slip in the door to my History class and sit down in my seat in the back row. I don't know what the teacher was thinking putting me there. I can't see the board over all the tall people's heads. I can't even see the board over normal sized people's heads. It was just another reason to hate this class. I mean seriously, who want to have History first thing in the morning? It's hard enough to stay awake as it is thank you very much!

The rest of the day was basically uneventful. Well, as uneventful as a day can be when you have friends like mine. I asked Jou to tell Rebecca no for me, he wouldn't.

No, instead he somehow, don't ask me how, got me to agree to go out with her. Yeah. I don't know how he did it. I'm sure there were several death threats though I seemed to have suppressed it from my memory. At least that's one smart thing I've done today.

There's just one problem. I don't want to go out with Rebecca. I don't like her. I have nothing against her; I just don't think I know her well enough to say that I'm going to enjoy our date. Dear Ra this is going to suck.

Anyways, despite Jou's insistence that I might like her after today, I really doubt it. Not because there's someone else like Anzu thinks (because there isn't) but because… well… Oh I don't know. She's not my type I suppose. If I even knew what my type was. Yeah, I know great argument… No wonder I ended up getting roped into this. Damn.

XxXx

"Yuuuuuugi!"

I barely have time to wince at the screech before someone latches on to my arm. I sigh. "Hello Rebecca."

She apparently doesn't hear the resentment in my voice. I'm not sure if I should consider that good or bad… "So Yuugi, where are we going?"

"I don't know Rebecca, you pick." We're not even out of the school doors yet and I'm already considering strangling her, definitely not a good sign. Jou is in for it tomorrow.

"Okay!" She falls silent and I'm sure she's plotting my torture in her head. Joy.

She's still attached to my arm as we walk out of the school gates. Is it weird that I almost wish that school wasn't over?

"Yuugi!" My head shoots up in surprise.

"Atemu!" I almost didn't see him leaning up against the gate.

He smiled slightly at me before turning to the small demon I almost forgot was trying to cut off the circulation to my arm. "Hi. I'm Atemu."

Rebecca nodded. "I'm Rebecca." Atemu reached as if to shake her hand but she just stared at him. "I don't know if I should shake your hand. You see I'm Yuugi's girlfriend and I don't know if he'd like that." She says it so matter of fact and serious that I'm too shocked to hit her.

"Actually I really don't care. You can do whatever you want."

Atemu frowned. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "You see it's a funny story… I didn't even know who she was until a few hours ago."

"So did you want to hang out today or anything?"

"Sorry, he can't." Rebecca answered for me. "We're going on a date."

"Oh. Okay. I'll talk to you later Yuugi. Nice to meet you Rebecca."He shifted awkwardly for a moment before waving and walking off down the street.

I simply nodded as he walked away. It was only after he was gone that I realized that I should have said something. I mean, he had other friends he could have hung out with but he walked over here and waited for me.

He picked me; and I'd let him walk away without a word.

"Come on Yuugi! Let's go!" I didn't know it was possible to want to be with Rebecca any less than I had before.

I was wrong.

XxXx

It was late before I was finally able to ditch Rebecca, claiming I had homework to do. In reality I'd already finished what little I had. I'd also explained to her in the nicest way possible that 'I'm sorry but I just don't see this working right now.' I don't think she really understood but by that time I just didn't really care anymore.

So finally rid of the leech, blood slowly returning to my arm, I ran up to my room and booted up my computer. I instantly felt better when I saw that Atemu was online.

**Yuugi:**_ Atemu?_

**Atemu:** _Hey Yuugi! _

_So... how was your date?_

**Yuugi: **_Don't remind me. I'm seriously going to strangle Jou later. Or maybe staple him to a tree..._

**Atemu: ** _I'll assume that it did not go well then?_

**Yuugi: ** _What part of never knew the girl existed until this morning didn't you understand?_

**Atemu: **_I guess the part where that means you had a terrible time?_

**Yuugi: **_ Well I did thank you very much!_

**Atemu: **_So I'm guessing you don't like her then?_

**Yuugi: **_Gods no! Sadly her death grip on my arm kept me from running..._

**Atemu: **_ Aww, surely it wasn't that bad?_

This of course led into a long explanation about the horror that was Rebecca. Atemu alternating between pity and laughing hysterically

He seemed to find the whole thing immensely amusing. The bastard.

XxXx

"Jounochi Katsuya!" Jou blinked and turned towards me from his place casually leaning up against my locker. He had beaten me to school to again.

"Hey Yuug'!" Judging by his enthusiasm, he missed to murderous tone in my voice. "How did the date go?" His sincere curiosity only served to make me angrier.

" How was it?! How was it?! The girl is some sort of monstrous leech! How do you think it went!?" He stayed silent. "She somehow came up with the idea that we are 'soul mates' and can't comprehend what I meant when I told her I didn't want to go out with her again!"

"Err…" Jou looked slightly scared. "So…it didn't go well."

"Jou, the girl's a monster and I swear if you laugh at me I will rip your throat out, I got laughed at enough by Atemu already!"

Jou blinked. "Atemu?"

I shrugged, pushing past him to get to my locker and pull my books out. "I talked to him last night online for a few hours, and then we talked on the phone for awhile. Why the hell do you think I'm late?"

"You know, Aibou," I turn around slowly to see Atemu standing there grinning. "You really shouldn't talk to me so much if it's going to make you late."

"No!" I hurried to protest. "It's just… I had a history worksheet I needed to do and… I lost track of time talking to you." I sighed. "I seem to do that a lot with you."

He shrugged. "I'm just a good influence like that."

It was then that I realized one very important fact. "Not to sound rude or anything but, what are you doing here? Last I checked, you don't go to this school."

He grinned again."I switched schools."

"Why?"

"I figured it was easier than a restraining order." Seeing my confused looked he laughed. "For 'the leech'."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's great and all, but I'm smart enough to know you can't switch school just like that, so what's the _real_ reason?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Bakura wanted to switch schools so he could go to school with his boyfriend, he made me come so he'd have someone else to talk to. And don't tell him it's cute, I learned the hard way that doing so will result in him coming at you with a knife."

I blinked. "Ah. Bakura has a boyfriend? The homicidal maniac, really? Who?"

He laughed at my description of Bakura. "Ryou. Do you know him?"

The name sounded familiar. It took me a minute to figure out why. "Not really, but he's in my English class, never struck me as someone who would date a psycho."

"No." Jou agreed, a smile on his face. "But_ I_ pegged him as gay, you didn't believe me! Well I was right! I totally know a gay guy when I see one."

I groaned, burying my face in my hands. "Please Jou, not this again!"

The bell rang. I couldn't have been more excited to hear it.

I turned back to Atemu, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry; I have to get to History! What class do you have?"

"Geometry."

"Oh." I frowned. "That's on the other side of the building. You have class with Jou though." This was slightly worrisome in my mind. "What lunch do you have? I have B."

He grinned. "Bakura and I do also."

I smiled back. "Great. I'll see you later then!"

"Bye." He leaned in and kissed my cheek before waving and following a grinning Jou down the hall. I don't think my face could get any redder.

I was now more worried than ever about leaving them in a class together. Who knew what kind of things Jou could tell him!

Shaking my head I hurried the opposite way down the hall trying to focus on History. It wasn't working. My mind couldn't seem to convince itself that the French Revolution was more interesting than Atemu and the fact that he kissed me, even if it was on the cheek.

It was more than likely that Atemu had just made Jou's day.

* * *

[A/N]Ta-da! Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is the last chapter! It makes me really happy because this is the first multi-chapter story I've finished… YAY ME! You people are so amazing I couldn't not post it.

**Disclaimer:** No, not mine.

* * *

"Yuugi!" I could hear my name shouted even in the noisy and crowded lunchroom. I turned toward the voice to find an arm frantically waving at me, following said arm I saw Anzu proudly standing near a table.

Already seated there were Atemu, Jou, Ryou, and, judging by the way he sat practically pressed up against Ryou and was glaring holes into an entirely too amused looking Jou's head, a white haired boy that must be Bakura.

Waving back at Anzu to let her know I saw her, I made my way over to the table with my lunch, somehow managing to squeeze through the mess of people and sit across from Atemu. This, unfortunately, also put me across from Bakura.

He studied me for a moment, and I was beginning to question my decision to sit anywhere near him, before he spoke. "Hi –"He was about to say something more but Atemu cut him off with a smack to the back of the head. I couldn't help but be grateful that it turned Bakura's attention away from me on onto him. "What the hell was that for?!"

Atemu just rolled his eyes at his friend. "Knowing you, you were about to say something mean, I simply stopped you from doing so."

Bakura scowled. "I was just trying to say hello to the midget."

"Bakura," It was Ryou who spoke up this time, frowning disapprovingly at his boyfriend. "That's not very nice."

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "I was going to say hi to the abnormally short kid. Is that better?"

This earned him another smack on the head from Atemu and a sigh from Ryou. "That isn't very nice either. You could just use his name. Like this." He turned to me. "Hello Yuugi, how was class?"

"Good." I was watching Atemu and Bakura stare each other down.

Eventually Atemu rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Did you want to hang out after school? I'm getting dragged along to a movie with Ryou and Bakura because it's apparently not a date and according to Ryou it's more fun to go with more people who will actually watch the movie and at least pretend to enjoy it."

I laughed. "Sure! I'll go."

Bakura whispered something in Atemu's ear which got him hit again. "You're friends can all come too of course." I could tell he was looking at Bakura out of the corner of his eye as he said it and had a feeling there was way more to this discussion than I knew.

Bakura rolled his eyes and must have said something bad because both Ryou and Atemu hit him. Ryou turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry, you get used to them."

XxXx

It was three am and I was watching some movie playing on TV. I've always been good about going to bed at a reasonable time; I was a morning person, not a night person. But ever since I met Atemu, being up past midnight seems to have become the norm.

So much so in fact that even though I'm not currently talking to Atemu, or doing anything even remotely Atemu related, I was still thinking about him. It was getting a little ridiculous. I'd tried to go to bed hours ago but ended up just lying in bed thinking about him. So I'd gotten up and turned on the TV.

Well now I'd been watching this stupid movie for a good forty-five minutes or so and can't even name one damn character.

I groaned. Going through the last three days in my head and trying to figure it all out. Did he like me? My friends seemed to think so. He certainly didn't _dis_like me. But did he actually_ like_ me? And did it matter? Because I certainly don't like him.

Right?

I mean, I met the guy three days ago, how could I like him? Not to mention, the very simple and true fact that I am not, never have been, and never will be, gay.

Right?

I mean, does it have to mean something? Does this whole relationship want-to-spend-every-possible-moment-with-him-makes-me-happier-than-anyone-else thing really have to mean something?

Can't I just… think he's amazing? Wish he was here right now? Want him to kiss me again?

And… this has officially gone too far. Switching off the TV (it's not like I was watching it anyways) I stood up and paced across the living room.

Forget about everything else for a moment; did I like him? That was the question. Could I actually like him? I was more comfortable with him than anyone else, I missed him all the time, I was obsessing over a simple kiss on the cheek, I didn't mind said kiss on the cheek, I loved the fact that he gave me a nickname only he uses, I constantly think about him…

Is that liking him? Is that what a crush is? It's certainly different than how I feel about all the rest of my friends…

"_Someday you'll meet some guy in a coffee shop and all your denial will go out the window."_

All my denial did not, in fact 'go out the window', but wasn't the fact that I was even questioning it proof enough? If you have to stop and ask yourself 'do I like him?' doesn't that basically mean you do? Do I really like him?

I think I do. And the fact doesn't bother me. I feel my lips pulling up in a smile. I like him, and I know just what I'm going to do about it.

XxXx

This time Atemu, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are waiting by my locker when I get to school. I ignored everyone but Atemu. "Are you free after school today?" I asked before anyone else had a chance to speak.

Atemu nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping to hang out with you though."

I nodded. "Good." I pushed on before my temporary confidence from last night disappeared. "Would you go out with me then, on a date?"

Atemu grinned. "A date?"

I could see Jou gaping at the both of us out of the corner of my eye. I nodded. "Yeah. A date. The two of us, a movie, dinner, something like that."

He laughed. "Of course, I thought you'd never ask."

I rolled my eyes at him in mock annoyance. "You could have asked me."

"You would have said no."

I had to frown and agree with that. "True. But I came around eventually." I pointed out. "All on my own too, you really messed up my sleeping patterns you know."

"I'm sorry." He said, before leaning in to kiss me on the forehead. "So when are we going, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged. "We could just go right after school. As for what to do," A shrug. "Who knows, we'll figure it out."

"Alright then."

Jou was still gaping but he managed to find his voice to utter a totally surprised, "What the hell?!"

I rolled my eyes at him, grinning. "Yes, I know it's surprising that you're actually right about something, but didn't you say 'I know a gay guy when I see one'? Well, that's apparently a skill you have. Won't get you far in life but," A shrug. "Congrats on that."

He was speechless (and still gaping) when the bell rang. I leaned in and surprised us both by giving Atemu a quick peck on the lips before waving and going to class.

I thought it was bad yesterday; there was no way I was going to be able to pay the slightest attention to class today. Oh well, I have a date tonight!

XxXx

It had been a week and Atemu and I were still going out. My friends seemed to have finally gotten over the shock and our relationship was considered 'normal' to them now.

School was out and I was waiting for Atemu by my locker, we were going out on another date which he had labeled 'secret' and wouldn't tell me what we were doing.

"Hi Yuugi."

I blinked, turning at the unfamiliar voice to see the girl whose locker was next to mine smiling at me nervously. "Hi." Embarrassed, I tried to hide the fact that I didn't know her name, not that she's ever said a word to me before.

Her smile faltered and her mouth twitched for a minute before she finally talked. "I was wondering…" She faltered, her eyes glancing around nervously. I could feel Atemu walk up behind me but he didn't interrupt. "I-" Another pause before finally, "Would you go out with me?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. "I'm sorry, but no."

Her smile faded completely. "Oh."

I felt guilty. "Really I am sorry, but I'm gay." I nodded my head behind me where I knew Atemu was standing. "He's my boyfriend."

She blinked, nodded, grabbed her stuff, and ran. I sighed before turning around and smiling at Atemu who was staring at me intently. "What?"

"You're gay?" He asked, sounding both surprised and happy.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm going out with you, a guy, am I not?"

He grinned. "True, but your friends all gave me the impression that you'd be much more stubborn and it would take much longer to get you to actually admit to it."

I grinned at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "What can I say, you're amazing."

He laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me toward the exit. "Thanks, you are too."

I smiled.

"And you know," he went on. "I'll always protect you from stalker girls."

I laughed again. "That's all I could ever ask for." He nodded and I knew that tomorrow I would find myself assigned a new locker, likely near his and far away from the girl who asked me out. Atemu was possessive like that. Not that I really minded.

I didn't mind any of it. Not that I was gay, not that Atemu was slightly possessive and overly protective, and not even the grin on Atemu's face as he opened the door to the coffee shop that clearly showed that Jou had told him everything.

I didn't mind at all.

* * *

[A/N] Ta-Da! Over. I hope no one's too disappointed about the lack of described dates, but the fact remains that I've never been on a date in my life (don't feel bad, there's never been someone I wanted to go on one with) so I don't really know how to write one.

Please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
